


Honey, Don't Feed It (It Will Come Back)

by galateaofthewestside



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blood As Lube, Dream Pack, Dubious Consent, Jiang is a bit psycho, Jiangst, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Skov is a bit unresponsive, mostly bc I just didn't feel like writing his dialogue, not exactly Safe Sane and Consensual, not meant to accurately portray any mental illness, probably less sexy than I want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galateaofthewestside/pseuds/galateaofthewestside
Summary: The Pack are called a pack for a reason. Jiang has to sharpen his teeth on something (hint: it's Skov).





	Honey, Don't Feed It (It Will Come Back)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zippkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zippkat/gifts).



> The initial premise is slightly inspired by zippkat's work, so this is for him. Please return from the grave, o dark one *prayer hands emoji*
> 
> For Kinktober Day 4, the prompt "Knife Play".
> 
> Title is from Hozier's "It Will Come Back", a very dreampack song. 
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr at the same name.

Walking in on Swan and Skov hasn’t always been like you would have thought. Sometimes, they’re just feeling each other up, other times, like today, Swan’s hand is wrapped around Skov’s neck and his knife is slicing open Skov’s thigh.

You wonder at what point sights like these made you hard instead of making you want to call the police.

Swan jerks his head in a clear indication for you to join them. Skov hasn’t opened his eyes, taking in shallow, measured breaths. Pain’s a good look on him, and you can’t wait to be the one to put it on his face. 

“Hey, babe,” You slide in bed across from Skov. His eyes open and widen. Swan hands you the knife. Everything narrows to the blade in your hand and Skov’s white thighs spread before you. Swan’s already cut open the top of his right thigh, so you take your knife to the left one. You cut him, and it’s so satisfying to feel his skin part for you, see the blood spill out, and hear his pained groan. Swan slides his hand in Skov’s boxers; you can see the exact moment he touches his dick because Skov’s thighs tense up and more blood spills out of the cut you left. 

You cut him again, and again, and the world fades into the rhythm of slice-moan-blood-repeat. You forget everything, even your own hardness; you’re lost in hurting Skov.

“Jiang,” a voice says roughly. Swan has you by the wrist, knife centimeters from Skov’s skin. It’s a good thing he stopped you, you’re much too close to the inner thigh, to the femoral artery. Swan doesn’t trust you not to cut through it. You drop the knife and grin at him. Did he forget what you were? Kavinsky keeps you for a reason. He looks at you impassively, disinterested, the same face he gives the rest of the world but not your inner circle. Is he scared? The thought makes your dick jump.

You smear your hand through the blood you’ve spilled—Skov sobs—and take yourself out of your pants with the other. You jerk yourself off with his blood, keeping your eyes on Swan’s face. The set of his jaw is tense, even as he strokes Skov to completion and murmurs in his ears. You come almost as an afterthought, and leave the cleanup to Swan. You take a shower and jack yourself off again, thinking of warm dark red on your hands and fear in other people's eyes.


End file.
